


Meaning of Clean Home

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: …it varies, depending on the person.





	Meaning of Clean Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda more of a character study for me, than actual work to be honest… (At least, it /started/ as character study…)  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Edit:** Thank you all for reading! (I just corrected bunch of mistakes and I can't believe, that you liked it anyway). If you see some errors - grammatical or not - don't be afraid to let me know!

For Dick, clean home meant that everything was to be in it's place.

That mentality Dick got from home – his first home – when it was him, his parents – Mary and John – and their trailer, besides many others from the Haley's Circus.

Just because there wasn't much space, didn't mean there were _not many things_. Artifacts of their past – photos, dating back to his parents younger years; old clothes for their _acts_ and rest of materials used to sew them; his small collection of toys and plushies – little things gathered through years that told many stories. They were part of their life, _their home._ Each as much important as food on their table.

Dick easily understood why his parents never threw those things away.

(But it took some time for little _Mary's_ _Robin_ to put things back, where their place _are_.)

(And maybe _too many times searching_ for said things.)

 

It was never a problem for Dick to know where everything _and everyone's_ place _was_. He knew those things, just after first glance.

(And if he had to tell this truth, bestowed by his Mother, to his siblings – _all siblings_ – repetitively?

… Well, his mom showed him, how to deal with _brats_.)

 

&&&&

 

Jason also knew that “clean home” meant that everything was in it's designed place. And that, you know, you had to _clean things_.

(Just because he _was poor,_ back then, didn't mean that he lived in a _barn_.)

No – his financial status only cemented the idea, that you have to _take care_ of _what you have_.

 

Jason didn't have a father (or rather – _his_ _father_ _forgot he had a family_ ).

But Jason had a mother. And his mother had drugs.

So taking care of their home was his role. And taking care of his mom. And making _sure_ that some of their money wouldn't be spend on drugs…

 

But that was (relieving) _weird_ part of living in the Manor – it wasn't his job to _care_.

At the beginning he did – back then, when he was _walking on the line_ , never sure if he was to be thrown away, when there was no need for him… Later he did, because he wanted to. Because helping Alfred _take care_ of his family, from the shadows, was what he was good at (was what he _knew_ how to do).

 

(And now – after his death, after his resurrection and after his fits of uncontrolled rage subdued - if he w _on't_ tell some things to his …friends and _family…_ It was for their own good, anyway…)

 

&&&&

Timothy's Drake home was _always_ clean.

Not a stain on a carpet, not a misplaced item, not a single layer of the dust. Perfect conditions to present perfect Family (and huge collection of Jack's Drake _findings_ ).

It may have seem as that unnatural cleanliness happened by _magic –_ considering Janet looked at any housework with _disgust_ and the only time Jack considered getting himself _dirty_ , was on one of his archaeological sites.

Later in life, Tim once commented “it was work of magic. Magic _of Money._ ”

 

Drakes' had two housekeepers.

(In reality, they had five – but one almost destroyed one of _ancient vases_ while cleaning and the other two were accused of stealing.)

It was _funny_ how one of the things that was supposed to be stolen, was really just lying in Tim's room – which was cluttered for the first time in his life back then, since he never bothered to clean it (and every housekeeper told him that he should 'learn how to do it himself', as he is now teenager and _all that…_ )

 

In conclusion, Timothy Drake never cleaned his home, _at all_ (he never _ha_ _d_ _to_ ).

But Tim Drake had a very good _reason_ to not clean _his room_ (where were hidden photos of Batman and Robin).

 

(And if someone would ask him – after many years of _not lying to himself_ about his childhood, Tim would only say… that he hated _clean home_.)

 

&&&&

 

There was no such thing in Cassandra's Cain life which she would call _clean_.

Not the dirty floor or makeshift cot, she had to sleep on.

Not the chipped, old cups or dishes, containing drinks and food for her.

Not David Cain, in dirty clothes, torn from their _training_ sessions, when he said _again_ and _again_ and his eyes were telling, how still … _imperfect_ (dirty) she was.

(And definitely not _her_ with that dirt, scars and blood all over her.)

 

But there was something that she could _almost consider_ 'clean'. The way she _moved_.

After many years of what David Cain put her through, her movement became _precise_. Direct. Silent. Nothing was lacking nor were _too much_. It was mesmerizing ( _almost beautiful_ ) the way she danced between blades and fists and with almost single touches put her targets to eternal sleep.

(But those moves were about _blood and death_. There was nothing clean about them. Not when Cass, in her mind's eye, could still see red on her.)

 

But then there was Gotham. And Bruce. And Barbara. And Steph. And Tim. And Superboy. And Alfred and Dick.

And the _red_ on her hands started to get more _pinkish_ . It never washed away, but it was… more bearable – _cleaner_ (than she ever thought it would get).

 

 

In Cassandra's Wayne life there was one thing she could call _clean_ . The way she _moved_.

The way she danced on the stage, her moves _precise_. Direct. Load. Nothing was lacking nor were _too much_. It was mesmerizing ( _almost beautiful_ ) the way she danced with other dancers, with light shining on her and music playing with her every step, as if it wanted to accompany her in that short adventure.

(And if she put more care in her _dance clothes_ , asking Alfred to repair every torn, wash every dirty spot… it was enough to forget about _dirty clothes_ in her past.)

 

&&&&

 

Stephanie's idea of _clean home_ didn't exactly  v a r y  from Jason's. Because of her Mom's job, they put more effort in the _disinfecting part_ of the word 'clean'.

Stephanie was also _very aware_ that everything has it designed place.

Starting from her books, not laying haphazardly on the floor and ending on her, sitting silently in her closet, when her Dad was _talking_ with his friends.

 

She agrees, that there is a place for everything. She just doesn't agree with _whoever chose_ the place.

(And _WHO_ is to say where _her place is_ , if not _Stephanie herself_?)

It annoys her, really. That others think they know _better_ than her.

 

(And if during visits, she doesn't point out and _clean,_ like Dick or Alfred, the obvious wrongs, the clutter, _the mess_ in others' homes – _their lives_ – …it's because she _get's it._

…And it isn't her place to say, _anyway_.)

 

&&&&

 

Damian _knew_ what had to be _clean_.

His blades where to be clean (so they would last longer). His injuries were to be clean (so he would heal faster). He himself had to be clean (so he wouldn't fall ill often).

Cleanliness came from practicality and that was all in it for Damian.

Everything had it's place to be. Everything had to be in such condition, that it would be useful in the future. There was no reason, _nor place_ , for anything that won't _help him get  b e t t e r_.

 

Despite that he _knew_ that, it was hard for him to stay clean _in the Manor_ (of all things!).

…It was…impossible…to tell Titus, at first, to _stop_ , so he could wash him, before going back to the Manor…

…or to not get his hands dirty, when he draw with charcoal…

…or to teach Alfred the cat to _not push down his things from his desk…_

 

Damian couldn't tell what those little things in his life did, but the fact that _no-one criticized_ him for not being _ideal_? For letting him being dirty for no reason at all?

…It was kind of _freeing_.

 

(And if he were to look Alfred in the eyes and say – with that little bit of humor in his voice, how Grayson does it – that _there is no dirt on the carpet, Pennyworth. Especially not brought by Titus. You must have started seeing things in your age…_

……then he doesn't regret _that_ meaning of _clean_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this: I planned to work on 2nd chapter of 'Learning a lesson'. My brain disagreed with me and held hostage until I finish it. Now, that I'm free, I'm going to sleep.  
> (I /might/ add chapters with other characters in the future, who knows?)  
> Goodnight everybody. Thank you for reading.  
> If you want to talk to me, here's my [tumblr](https://marudny-robot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
